Imposibles
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Supone Kagura que está enamorada. Nada más y nada menos que del bastardo sádico policía ladrón de impuestos Okita Sougo; pero no es ninguna sorpresa incluso para ella. Se lo veía venir. [Okikagu]


**Universo:** _Manga/Anime._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **IMPOSIBLES**

[Viñeta]

Supone Kagura que está enamorada. Nada más y nada menos que del bastardo sádico policía ladrón de impuestos Okita Sougo, pero no es ninguna sorpresa, incluso para ella. Se lo veía venir. No porque él fuera precisamente encantador, por supuesto, sino todo lo contrario.

Okita 'Sádico' Sougo no era ningún cursi ni por asomo. Incluso si salían las probabilidades de que tuvieran una cita normal con flores y chocolates, cenas a la luz de las velas y todas esas cosas no iban a pasar. Y eso era malo porque, aunque ella tampoco era una cursi, tenía cierta vena cariñosa que esperaba poder hacer todas esas cosas con alguien. En este caso con él. Se había enamorado de tal bestia para algo, ¿no?

Kagura estaba segurísima que eso de enamorarse de él era malo para su salud pero, por lo que sabía, enamorarse de un idiota era casi nocivo. Habría que preguntarle a la pobre Tsukuyo, que a estas alturas su enamoramiento por Gintoki ya había llegado a niveles épicos de tartamudeos y sonrojos. Esperaba no ponerse nunca como ella. No le iba. Y ese hijo de puta probablemente no tendría compasión con ella y mucho menos con su corazón acelerado.

Otra de las cosas que supone Kagura es que no va a 'desenamorarse' de él fácilmente. Ignorando eso de que probablemente nunca vayan a tener una relación normal, Okita es total y completamente su tipo. Así de horrible y bizarro como suena, el desgraciado es su tipo. Y por eso mismo lo insulta porque tenerlo a él como la personificación de su tipo la hace quedar como a una tonta.

El amor definitivamente mata neuronas. Muchas. Millones.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar enamorada, Kagura no cede terreno ante él. Que está enamorada, no idiota. Bueno, más o menos. La autoproclamada reina de Kabuki-cho se niega a que el estúpido Sádico reine sobre sus pensamientos y acciones. Sólo que eso de tener un amor silencioso, doloroso y unilateral no es para ella. Tal vez para las chicas de las novelas y los dramas, pero no para la heroína de Gintama.

Así que, más que armarse de valor, Kagura cede al impulso de un momento y se le declara a su enemigo bajo la luz del sol. Va al Shinsengumi expresamente para eso y, bueno, le explota la bomba en la cara, pero no espera una respuesta.

No es como que quiera una. No ha pensado mucho aparte de tener sentimientos por él.

No es como que quiera tampoco escuchar cómo la rechazan.

Dado a que Okita no le dice nada ella se da la vuelta y piensa "mi trabajo aquí está hecho-aru; este fic puede convertirse en angst a partir de ahora", entonces empieza a caminar.

Oh, el dolor.

Si fuera un poco más sensible seguro que lloraría. Pero no lo es. Afortunadamente.

Luego (el hijo de puta rompe corazones de hermosas heroínas que merece ser hervido en aceite vivo de) Okita la detiene tomándola de la muñeca y la gira hacia él. La obliga porque ella no quiere.

Todo muy dramático. Sólo falta la lluvia y su rímel corrido. Pero ni llueve y ella tampoco usa maquillaje.

Okita no es un cursi, claro que no. No va a decirle 'mi amor' ni ninguna de esas a Kagura ni aunque estén saliendo. Tal vez, probablemente, sólo en el lecho de muerte de alguno de los dos. O cuando se le mueran tantas neuronas que le sea imposible razonar.

Y porque Okita no es cursi obviamente no acepta su declaración (porque la acepta) con un 'tú también me gustas' y una sonrisa. No. Él se ríe en su cara y le espeta que era obvio que terminaría cayendo bajo sus encantos. Eso hace enojar a Kagura y quiere darle un puñetazo en la cara (y está a punto de dárselo), pero, aunque Okita no es cursi, él también hace cosas que hacen los enamorados cualquiera. Como besar, por ejemplo.

La besa porque, joder, a él también le gusta ella. Y él también piensa que quererla es malo para su salud, pero está dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Probablemente por el resto de su vida.

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Oh, Dios. Cu** **ánta cursilería saliendo de mi sistema.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
